AirDante
by Night Skye Tears
Summary: Dante in an airport. Oh the drama that follows.


**Devil in an Airport**

_Beep Beep Beep_ "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step back and remove any metal objects, and your...um...sword?"

Dante sighed heavily as he turned around. He took some keys and change from his pocket. Next he pulled out two pocketknives, a metal pick, a dagger from behind his belt, and the sword Alsator. "Anything else?" He asked annoyed.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to put these into the check through luggage." The young lady dressed in navy blue pulled the items from the container into a box, and slapped a sticker on it.

"Fine, whatever." Dante rolled his eyes.

"Step through." She waved him on.

The Devil Hunter's big form passed under the metal detector once again. More beeping persisted. "Oh for the love of" He shook his head. He stormed back in front of it. Trish switched hips and sighed, waiting behind him. A line started building behind the two in leather.

"Sir, do you have anything else that might be a problem?" She asked blinking.

"Besides my patience?" He muttered. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Dante pulled out a money clip, a long chain, and another knife, and tossed them into the basket. "Oh." He reached back in and brought forth a couple of spare bullets. The airport security guards looked on skeptically. He was waved through once more.

_BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep!_

A rush of shouts and sighs now came from the long line. Dante growled and slowly moved his hand to the back of his belt. Trish now jumped in. "You'll have to excuse him, he has a metal plate in his head." She smiled to the lady in blue, leaning over the metal arch, sliding her hand down it.

Her eyes widened. "Ohhh, yes of course." She looked to the growing line of people who started throwing loud complaints. "All right. Go on through." She quickly waved them on. Dante's hand went back to his side.

Trish walked right through, swaying her hips slightly. She reached her hand quickly behind her, turning the metal detector back on. "How the hell"

"Just a flick of the wrist." She grinned. "Now were you _really_ gonna pull those guns out?" She whispered coyly to him.

"There was no way in hell that I was gonna give these babies up." He patted the twin handguns under his crimson coat.

"Just make sure they're not seen." She warned.

Dante sighed. "When do we board?" He looked at his watch.

"Oh, in about an hour or so." Trish looked up to the screen, flashing the departures and arrivals.

"An _hour_! Jesus Christ! What the hell are we going to do in an airport for a frikkin' hour!" Dante shouted.

"Dante, keep your voice down." Trish looked around at the people giving stares. "This is all normal."

"Oh, well its ok then!" Dante raised his arms. "I'm going to go crazy in this loud annoying airport. What the hell do they expect people to do?"

"Why don't we rent a little DVD player and some movies?" Trish eyed the rental store.

"Well we might as well rent the whole goddamn store. Hell! Lets just film a movie right here! We'll have the time! We could even"

Trish elbowed him hard in the gut. "Shut it Dante, you're causing a scene."

Dante took a moment to get his breath back. "All right, I'm good."

"Well good. Let's get a coffee or something." Trish dragged him along to Starbucks.

"Don't they have a bar?" Dante searched around.

"You shouldn't have alcohol before a flight."

"And why not?"

"With all those loop-de-loops, and spins and ups and downs, it'll make your stomach turn."

Dante's face turned a paler color, if that was possible. "Ya know, we could just drive there. I don't really feel like flying anymore."

"_Drive_ to Italy? There's this little obstacle called the Atlantic Ocean that might be a problem." Trish pointed out.

Dante took a deep breath. "Coffee it is." They stood in line for twenty minuets, impatiently. After ordering, they took a seat in the lobby.

"So..." Dante's lips smacked together. "How much longer?"

"An hour." Trish didn't look up from her magazine.

"Whaahou" Dante asked breathlessly. "That's what you said an _hour_ ago!"

"Mhm, there's a delay." She kept her eyes on the magazine in her lap.

"_Delay_? When was there a delay?" He said franticly.

"About an hour ago." Trish said indifferently.

"Oh my mother of God!" Dante exclaimed, slumping back into the chair.

Trish's eyes peeked over to him, her lips curved into a devious smile. "Ten minuets." She looked back to her lap.

Dante lazily looked over to her. "Are you serious?"

Trish's smile widened. "Mhm."

"I'll kill you. Right when we land." Dante started to laugh. "It'll be great."

"Assuming we do." She smirked.

"You're evil. A thing of the devil."

"Hehe, pretty close."

_"Now boarding flight 102 to Rome, Italy._"

"Here we go." Dante shot up.

"We're flight 156." Trish still read.

Dante clenched his teeth and fists, fuming.

"Just kidding." Trish chimed standing up. "Ready?"

_" Right when we_ **_land_**." He pointed a finger at Trish who chuckled.

They made their way up to the boarding counter. Long lines again blocked their path. Dante moaned and groaned but kept relatively quiet. The young woman with curly hair smiled widely once they got up to the counter. "Tickets please."

Dante looked to Trish. "I thought you had them." Her brows knit together.

"I specifically gave them to you so I wouldn't lose them!" He exclaimed. "Now we'll never get there!" Dante went on a rant about how they will now have to take a boat and he personally will have to row it across the ocean. He talked about how they'll survive on fish and get sunburned and develop skin cancer. "And all because YOU lost our damned tickets!" He turned back around.

Trish was waiting by the boarding door, an amused expression on her face. "Coming?"

Dante was blank for a moment. "You found the tickets?"

"About five minuets ago."

"…Well why the hell didn't you say something!" He stalked over to her.

"You were on a roll." She slung an arm around an exhausted Devil Hunter. "It won't be so bad."

"I need a drink." Dante sulked.

"This is the easy flight." They stepped through the threshold to the hallway that led to their plane. "Just wait until the flight home when we have three layovers."

"LAYOVERS!"

The door slammed closed behind them.

End.

Like it? More to come?


End file.
